


Sammy's Plaything

by aRedBaroness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRedBaroness/pseuds/aRedBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has joined forces with the Yellow Eyed demon to get what he wants in life Dean. With the use of mind control Sam will make Dean his sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was in shock. He couldn't believe the events that had just transpired, he had arrived at the ghost town in time to see his brother wrestle a knife away from some black kid and viciously stab him. Then Yellow Eyes had shown up and whisked Sam away.

Dean had failed his father. He had surely failed his brother and he was at a loss, he didn't know what to do.

His phone was ringing, Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" was emanating from his pants pocket. Dean flipped open the phone and was comforted to hear Bobby's voice. Bobby would know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was furiously pacing his luxurious new suite. He had done the right thing, he was sure of that but he was having a hard time reconciling his desires with his conscience.

Yellow Eyes had promised him everything, which was tempting enough in and of itself, but Sam had also seen an opportunity to fix things from the inside. If he were to control a demon army for the demon he would be in charge, giving orders and if everything went as he planned minimizing the damage. On the one hand, Sam would be opening the gates to Hell and letting out an untold number of demons, on the other hand he intended to prevent those demons from doing too much damage and possibly lead them in the cause for good.

There was only one problem he could see: Dean. Dean would be coming after him soon, to talk Sam out of doing what had to be done. Dean wasn't going to let his Sammy go darkside without a fight.

A wave of desire washed over Sam as he thought of his older brother, his cocky, sexy-as-hell older brother. Then he remembered, Yellow Eyes had said he could have anything he wanted, anything. Sam wanted Dean.

Over the years, Sam had fought his desire for his brother to the point where he had given up on fighting it and had let the desire become a natural part of him. He had tried everything he could to quell the passion, aversion therapy, flagellation, everything and nothing worked.

Dean had always been there for Sam, often he was more the parent than the brother, and Sam had always looked up to him. With the amount of moving around that their family did, Sam had precious few opportunities to make friends and those that he made were soon forgotten after they landed in a new town. Dean was the only constant in his life as his father was predominately absent.

Around the ages when most of the boys his age were sneaking Playboys from the magazine racks, Sam was sneaking peeks of Dean in the shower. He looked forward to the glimpses he caught of Dean as they were undressing. As far as Sam was concerned, you could try for years to genetically engineer the perfect man and never get farther than a copy of Dean. Dean was the embodiment of perfection and masculinity with his cheeky smile, chiselled body and cocksucker lips. It wasn't just his attractiveness that drew the girls to him like flies but also his attitude and charisma, the come-hither look in his green eyes.

Secure in the knowledge that his brother would come to rescue him sooner or later, Sam headed to the massive library in the immense Victorian monstrosity that was now his home. Surely somewhere in the annals of Hell there would be an appropriate spell that would bend Dean to his will, something that would make Dean beg for Sam and forget their blood ties.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt like he was in his own personal Hell. He was at Bobby's and his old friend seemed unable to give him any answers. Apparently Bobby was just as shocked as he was at Sam's defection. Dean had never felt more useless than he did now, holed up in Bobby's decrepit living room with a stack of unfathomable books and bottle of Jack Daniels. This would be so much easier if they had managed to figure out the demon's name. This was pointless wading through piles of obscure prophecies that were like encrypted riddles. The letters were beginning to swim off the page and Dean felt a headache coming on. Nausea washed over him in waves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had initially felt a similar sort of despair rifling through ancient satanic books certain that the needle he was looking for was not to be found in this haystack. He had felt that way until he stumbled across a dusty old book that had manacles embossed on the cover, then he knew he was on the right track.

The book was an ancient tome with the unlikely title of "Tricks from the desk of the Marquis de Sade" and although it was doubtful that the marquis had anything to do with it, the author of book was most certainly a powerful witch with a solution to Sammy's problem. Amidst tricks on the proper care of dungeon equipment there was a chapter on slave making by way of mind control. There were some lines of Norman (old French) that had to be spoken and some magical ingredients that had to be burned.

Sam experienced a surge of triumph as he summoned one of his demon footmen to fetch the necessary supplies. There were some distinct advantages to having servants at one's beck and call.

He smirked in satisfaction and set about the task of remodelling his bedroom and refurbishing the adjoining room into a kinky playroom. Sam worked feverishly through the night, stopping only to call for more coffee or tools. He was a man with a mission. The duties of his new post of demon general happily forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after two days of drinking and searching, Bobby had come through. The Yellow-Eyed demon had a name, Azazel. As near as Bobby and Dean had been able to figure based on recent demon activity, around Wyoming that spread rapidly to surrounding areas the demon's headquarters were likely to be on the outskirts of Carson City, Nevada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was definitely feeling the sharp sting of guilt now that he had personally set some 200 miscellaneous demons free. It only assuaged his guilt a little to know that demons had originally been human souls turned twisted and dark from centuries of torture in the pit. The demons did seem to be bound by his orders and while they were not pleased with the new rules, none had yet disobeyed him.

Azazel had set Sam to more intensive training to hone his skills. Apparently defeating a ghost town of super demon blood charged peers wasn't enough proof of his prowess. Sam soon found that he was mastering his telekinesis and he had added pyrokinesis to his arsenal as well.

Sam wasn't sure that the Yellow-Eyed demon was taking his ideas about a gentler demonkind seriously. Azazel just didn't seem that into his plans for a brave new world. Already Sam was beginning to consider exorcising Yellow Eyes. He could sense that his newfound powers might be of some help in that regard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean couldn't believe he was flipping through a real estate magazine for information on a demon stronghold, but he had long given up hope that his life would ever make sense. He still couldn't understand what possible reason his little brother could have for joining the forces of darkness. In the hours after Sammy had been snatched by the Yellow-Eyed demon, all Dean could think about was getting him back and taking Sam away from this lonely hunter lifestyle.

He had a hard time believing that his little brother was ready to cut him out of his life forever and go against everything Dean had taught him about right and wrong. But it wasn't like Sam hadn't left him before, Sam had left him for college and he had tried to leave him again to find dad himself. Dean had almost died that second time and it wasn't just because a possessed scarecrow had nearly made mincemeat of him. Dean didn't know what to do without Sam. There was no way he was facing the rest of his life without his whiny little brother. Even if that same brother had tried to shoot him a couple of times. It was all water under the bridge. He could forgive this too as long as he got Sammy back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was getting fed up with following Azazel's orders. He decided to start with a simple bargain, Sam had one Hell of a back up plan, but he would give the demon a chance to get out of his way before he exorcised him.

"Hey there Sammy, boy what can I do for you? Things not turning out quite how you planned?" Azazel said.

"Damnit Azazel, I'm sick of being your soldier boy, jumping at every order. Either you stick to watching from the sidelines or I take you out and all your dreams go out the window."

"Sam, Sam. After all I've done for you, this is how you decide to show your appreciation. I gave you a gift, Sam. I may have given it to a lot of other people, but you were always my favorite. I went out of my way to make sure it was you that one the my little contest. I even refrained from killing your annoying martyr of a brother, though I've had plenty of chances. And now you're trying to put me out to pasture. I'm not sure I trust you to run things."

"Listen up Yellow Eyes, this isn't really a negotiation, it's more of a courtesy. I'm telling to either step down quietly or I put you down. I'll let you check in from time to time and I will follow your general plan to lead a demon army to greatness and world domination, but I will do so on my own terms or not at all," Sam said firmly.

The Yellow-Eyed demon seemed taken aback by his pupil's sudden display of uncharacteristic dominance. He had no idea that Sam had such ambitious dreams, it had always seemed to him that perhaps a former demon hunter was a poor choice as the leader of a demon army. Though Sam did seem to be a lot more willing to compromise than his firmly black-and-white, right-and-wrong brother. He supposed he could do a lot worse than to let his skillful protege take the reigns, but he felt that he needed to show the young pup who's boss.

"If I do step down there will be some conditions. I can't have my pals downstairs thinking I've gone soft. Your first duty will be to cleanse North America of those filthy vermin people call hunters. They'd only be gunning for you anyway."

"Very well, Azazel, but I refuse to kill Dean or Bobby."

"That seems reasonable enough Sammy, I know you have plans of your own for Dean and as for Bobby he rarely leaves that house to do anything, much less hunt. I suspect he's become agoraphobic."

The two men shook hands firmly and it seemed each was trying to squeeze the other's hand harder. After a few tense moments, the yellow-eyed man walked down the marble steps and out into the hot desert air, he seemed to consider his surroundings momentarily, then he was gone, the dust swirling in his wake.

Sam was feeling conflicted about his new task, but it seemed these days his conscience was becoming more faint as if it was merely a voice shouted into the wind from a long ways off. It's true that over all the hunters appeared to be fighting a losing battle and he knew very few of them personally, but it was hardly grounds for mass extermination. If those hunter's lives were anywhere near as bone-crushingly depressing as his or Dean's he'd be doing them all a favour.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's hunt through the real estate magazines of Carson City had met with some success, there were only about 10 estates sizable enough to host a demon army, furthermore there was one big Victorian eyesore that Dean had a hunch would turn out to be demon ground zero.

He had asked Bobby to come along but as usual Bobby had been very reluctant and bowed out insisting he was merely the researcher and planner of the mission, not the infantry. Dean had felt bad asking someone else to risk their lives for something he was sure was his fault. It most of been something he said, something he did, something he didn't do that had made Sam turn against him and humanity.

Oftentimes Dean would find himself hoping that Sam was merely under a sort of curse or possessed, there had to be a more logical explanation for his baby brother's behaviour. Sam Winchester wouldn't just walk out on his brother and enlist as general for Hell's army.

He took another swig from his flask of Jack, he hated drinking and driving his precious baby but there was no way he could take on Sam sober. He just wasn't strong enough. If it came down to it, Dean would rather throw himself on his sword than seriously fight his brother. Better to die a coward, at least he'd be with his brother.

Dean eased the Impala toward the rusted, scorching black gates of the old white marble house. He pulled past the gates and down a dusty dirt road beside the house. The road didn't look as though it led anywhere and Dean needed to hide his baby somewhere safe while he scoped out the joint. It likely wouldn't be easy to infiltrate the demon headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam didn't know how, but he knew the instant Dean neared his estate. He waited eagerly, everything was in place and set to go off without a hitch. Sam figured he just had to distract his brother long enough to knock him out a perform the spell.

His bedroom was now awash in rich crimsons and midnight colours. There was a huge four poster canopy bed with a set of leather cuffs attached to each post. The sheets were black silk and the adjoining room would make any dominatrix envious. The assortment of instruments of torture in the rosewood cabinent would not be out of place in an upscale S/M club or a medieval dungeon.

Sam steeled himself for the task ahead, thinking only of the end result. The end would justify the means. He was anxious to see his brother, it had been too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As near as Dean could tell the security was a joke. There were no guards, no cameras, no rottweilers. Of course it didn't seem logical that anyone would try to break into a demon fortress, but this was way too easy. It was almost as if he was expected.

Dean started to feel uneasy and queasy. He was also very nervous. How would he handle himself when the time came, what would he say. Dean just wasn't ready to face an evil Sam and nothing would make him ready. He gulped more whiskey which burned pleasantly as it went down and he set about scaling the high stone walls.

Dropping onto the other side, Dean crept through the shadows, kicking up dust as he approached the looming marble facade. He was about to come face to face with destiny. Strangely he wished Sam were there with him to reassure him.  
Previous


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the big showdown, Sam versus Dean, rather anti-climatic though. Also included for reading pleasure a dark ritual. Enjoy.

Sam was not very good at waiting patiently. He drummed his fingers on the side of his gilded throne, a throne he privately thought ridiculous, but had never bothered to get rid off. He was checking off spell ingredients in his head and running through the enchantment ritual.

The door to the great hall swung open. Dean had made it all the way to the front door when he realized that his stealth was absurd, because when he thought about it there was no way that Sammy wouldn't figure out that he was coming. Sam knew better than to believe his brother would allow him to join the darkside without some sort of confrontation.

Dean studied his surroundings as a means of distracting himself from facing his brother. The white marble walls were hung with rich tapestries as if it were the throne room of some medieval castle. Ornate candlesticks thrust from the walls and the way to the throne was paved with a rich purple carpet. Sammy's interior designer should definitely get the sack, he thought.

For his part, Sam was having a hard time concealing the powerful jolt of desire that raced through him as he watched his brother approach the dais. The desire was coupled with intense feelings of satisfaction, Dean would soon be his.

"What no white suit of evil for the great demon overlord?" Dean was attempting to break the tense silence with a joke. It sounded flat even to him.

Sam laughed anyway before responding, "Is that what you were expecting? Can't a demon overlord of humble origins keep his own wardrobe?"

"Is true you freed hundreds of demons from a Hell's gate somewhere in Wyoming?" There was no point in pussyfooting around the issue Dean decided, however hard he wished against it, this was going to end badly, might as well dive in.

"Yes, I do believe at last count it was 264 demons freed, largely scattered around this town and the outlying areas."

"Did the way I raised you mean nothing? I mean sure you made some dodgy decisions in the past, but joining up with the demon that killed our mother to lead a demon army, that is way beyond wrong!" said Dean desperately. He hoped that if he kept talking he could at least catch a glimpse of the old Sam, the one he knew, an exercise that was proving futile.

"You thought you could just waltz right in here and tell me I'd made a bad decision and I'd leave with you. That things could go back to the same old crap they were before, sleazy motels and bad diner food. That's not going to happen."

Dean looked away, unable to meet Sam's mocking gaze. He wished he were anywhere but here. Actually he wished he were holed up in some sleazy motel room after a filling meal of bad diner food, researching some shitty, depressing case with his brother. He concentrated hard on the marble tiles beneath his feet with the black veins twining through them.

Sam watched his brother's shoulders slump in defeat and felt somewhat sorry for Dean, but there was no going back. Sam could not be saved from the demons or himself. Dean theoretically needed saving from Sam but there was no way in Hell Sam was about to let that happen. Totally by accident, Sam had come up with yet another reason to exterminate the hunters. He certainly didn't want the cavalry to burst in and rescue Dean. That wouldn't do at all. Sam had tried in the past to find a replacement for his brother, some other object of desire to fixate on, but no matter how many guys he fucked in bar bathrooms there was no substitute for Dean.

Dean was running through his options in his head, he couldn't stomach a fight and as Sam had mentioned there were demon henchmen close by that left him with one choice, walk out. Dean was defeated, his life was such a failure not only had he failed to kill the demon that had killed his mother and his father, but he had let his little brother join the forces of evil. He was beginning to contemplate suicide, when something heavy struck him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. There were no more thoughts only blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam unceremoniously slung his brother over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him into the room he had prepared for the ritual. He laid Dean out in the middle of an inverted pentacle smeared on the floor with blood and reached for the spell book. Sam worked through the ritual very methodically and was only momentarily distracted when he reached the part of the ceremony that required him to smear a variety of symbols onto Dean's golden skin with an herbal paste. A few quick Norman chants and his work was done.

Sam immediately set about undressing his brother, taking his time to enjoy the process, tracing each scar and studying each freckle. The more clothes he removed, the more Sam became certain that Dean was some sort of angel fallen to Earth, for surely none other than Heaven could have sculpted such perfection. When Dean was divested of every piece of clothing, even the necklace Sam had given him, Sam fastened a thick leather collar around Dean's neck. Sam then settled comfortably on the cold floor to wait for Dean to regain consciousness. In the meantime, Sam contented himself with enumerating all the obscene things he would do to his new slave.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up confused and disoriented, he didn't feel like himself, furthermore he was sure he didn't know anything about himself or how he should feel. He was in a dark, cold sumptuously decorated room with a red pentacle on drawn on the floor and there was a man sitting beside him watching him intently. The man was huge and well muscled with dark features. Dean had a feeling he'd seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't say how he knew the man. Dean was really starting to feel cold when he glanced down and realized the reason: he was naked. He blushed and frantically scanned the room for something to cover himself with and came up empty handed. His hand flew to his throat in alarm and shame only to discover that there was thick leather collar around his neck that with a single large metal ring in the throat. Was he some kind of sex slave? Surely he would have remembered if he was a sex slave. Dean's eyes sought those of the only person who could possibly give him answers, the shaggy-haired man.

"Glad to see you're awake," purred the handsome mystery man.

Dean was beginning to feel an attraction to this strange man, there was something about him that drew Dean in and made him want to do anything the man asked. Based on his own attire, Dean knew that sooner or later the dark man would ask and he would obey. Dean had a feeling that not only would he obey this man's orders but he would obey with love and devotion, like a lovesick puppy.

"Where am I? Who are you? And why the hell am I wearing nothing but a leather collar?" Dean asked his voice breaking on the last question as he was overcome with shame.

"You're in my house, Dean and I am your master, Sam. The terms of our arrangement are outlined in the contract I have here. All you need to do is sign this and I promise you'll be taken care of forever."

Dean took the proffered piece of paper and pen, blushing some more as he read the terms. According to the document, Dean would be utterly at the mercy of this Sam person and he was to obey Sam's every order. It was also Dean's duty to please Sam especially sexually. There was a very detailed list enumerating what sort of sex acts this would entail as well as punishments for various offenses. The last section strongly enforced the fact that it was an exclusive contract and fidelity was of the utmost importance, even something as minor as flirting would have dire consequences. Dean was unsure of what to do, if he didn't sign the contract he doubted he would get very far, this seemed like the sort of place that would have dungeons and Sam did not look like a man to be crossed. Dean didn't really have anywhere to go and he didn't have any clothes, there was no one he could ask for help getting out of this situation. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. There was really only one option. Dean worried his lip with his teeth, then sucked in a deep breath and signed.

Sam was on him before his pen even left the page, kissing Dean's mouth hard and thrusting his tongue between Dean's teeth. Dean whimpered and tried to pull back, but Sam only yanked him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. The denim of Sam's jeans dug into Dean's naked skin and his nipples were rubbed raw from the rough flannel of Sam's shirt and despite his earlier misgivings, Dean was sure he would never love another.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was sure he would wake any minute and Dean's taste, the feel of his hard body pressed against Sam's would be but a fleeting memory. But, no it was actually happening years of passion culminated in this blissful moment when his tongue probed Dean's whimpering mouth. Sam's hands were moving up and down Dean's flanks, touching, stroking. It was Heaven to have all this golden flesh before him like a meal and he intended to savor every bite. Sam relinquished his hold on Dean's captive lips only to press his hands above his head and continue licking and biting a path from Dean's strong jaw to his neck. Dean seemed to be passively accepting whatever Sam did to him, though he twisted and moaned a little in protest.

Sam's fingers latched on to Dean's nipples twisting the firm buds painfully hard. Dean cried out and Sam flushed in satisfaction and continued his passionate assault on Dean's neck. After adorning Dean's neck with hickeys, Sam began the slow path downward leaving a trail of red marks behind.

Dean felt like his body was ablaze, it was with great effort that he maintained his passive position, not even daring to ask for what he wanted. His dick was already standing at attention, red and weeping.

Sam dipped his tongue into Dean's navel and teased it mercilessly, sucking and kissing it until it was tender and swollen. He knew Dean would taste amazing, but he hadn't reckoned on him being so maddeningly intoxicating. Dean tasted like summer and home and a thousand nights of unrequited longing.

After what seemed like hours, Dean felt Sam's lips close around his aching cock and he almost leapt off the bed. Sam was sliding his mouth up and down the length and swirling his tongue around the head. As far as Dean was concerned, he could die now and be happy.

Then the blow job stopped abruptly and Sam dragged Dean over to a device that Dean dimly recalled was known as a horse. The horse had been hidden by the room's gloom and shadows, the leather was cold against his skin as Dean was bent over the frame and his wrists secured with leather cuffs to the legs.

As Sam stripped off his clothes, he couldn't help feeling like the cat who had just eaten a canary, for there was Dean bent over in all his glory, prominently displaying a finely cleft ass. Sam's dick felt like it would surely explode at any minute and he was desperate to bury it in Dean's tight hole. All the same, Sam knew preparation was in order as this might well be Dean's first time with a man. Sam also knew he wanted to savor the first time, he had waited so long for this moment. He walked over to the cabinet behind the horse and selected a large bottle of cinammon scented lube and a riding crop. Dean's eyes widened with apprehension at the sight of the crop.

Sam smacked the crop against his palm a few times to test the sting. It would sting a lot. Without preamble or explanation he brought the crop down hard on Dean's bared backside taking delight in the red welts it left against the soft, golden skin.

"You will count each blow and thank me afterward, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir. I deserve it, sir, I'm just a dirty slut."

The crop came swinging down again landing on Dean's left buttcheek.

"One. Thank you, sir."

The whipping continued until Dean could no longer differentiate between pain and pleasure. In between, blows Sam would stroke Dean's buttock with an oiled hand, occasionally slipping a finger into Dean's twitching asshole. Dean counted and he thanked Sam and found himself begging Sam to do filthy things to him.

"Who do you belong to?" Sam demanded.

"You, master. I belong to you. Use me as you will. Beat me, fuck me. Do anything you want to me."

Sam carefully placed the crop on the stone floor and began to knead Dean's ass. He pried the cheeks apart and began licking Dean's asshole, plunging his tongue in and out. Dean was mumbling incoherent pleas, beseeching Sam to fuck him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam slowly slid his slick cock into Dean's ass and nearly passed out as he hit home. Sam had never felt anything so tight, it just felt so right. He barely gave Dean a moment to adjust to the sensation before he was pounding Dean's ass hard. Dean muscles were protesting after being bound to the horse for so long, but he was in ecstasy, Sam was hitting his prostate with every stroke. When Dean felt Sam's hand circle his cock he nearly fainted at the sensory overload and he was close to cumming within minutes.

"Please Sam," he gasped out. "Please master, let me cum. I need to cum."

Sam slammed into him hard, almost pulling his cock all the way out with every thrust. "Cum now."

That was all it took for Dean's cum to splash onto the stone tiles and slump against the horse. It was only minutes before Sam joined him, collapsing across Dean's back in exhaustion.

"Please sir, can you let me out now?"

"Very well, slave. You've been very good I will unlock you and you will come with me and sleep with me in my bed," Sam said as he eased himself out of Dean and bent down to remove the cuffs.

Sam lead Dean through an adjoining door into a lavish bedroom. He pulled Dean onto the silk sheets and hugged Dean to his chest like an over-sized teddy bear and promptly fell asleep.

Dean was wide awake and more than a little shocked at the evening's events. He was someone's sex slave, someone's property. Dean was sated and kind of content, but all the same he was a little uneasy about becoming the plaything of a man he had just met today under bizarre circumstances. He supposed he would grow accustomed to this in time, after all it's not like he had much to adjust to as he had no past memory of what his night had been before this. He was certain of one thing, he loved his new master. Dean loved the tone of Sam's voice when he was barking orders, the feel of his crop against Dean's skin and the thrust of Sam's dick in his ass. He loved more than that, he was in love with Sam, all of Sam, even though it had only been a matter of hours.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sam awoke, his arms were still clutching Dean to him tightly as if to prevent Dean from escaping. He did not get out of bed but instead considered the events of the night before; he had not realized that performing the spell meant that Dean would lose some of his quintessential Dean-ness. Dean no longer had any knowledge of a life before last night and while that made it easier for Sam to have sex with him, it also meant that Dean had lost some of his personality. Sam had known going in that it would change Dean's personality in others ways to make him more submissive and tractable. In some ways he missed the old Dean and his carefree, cocky smile, but on the other hand he was all too happy to have a Dean sex toy.

Sam started licking Dean's neck and nibbling his earlobe which had the desired effect, Dean awoke, clearly more than a little disoriented. Dean tried to extricate himself from the strong arms that held him but it was in vain, Sam would not be dislodged. Grasping Dean tighter, Sam snuggled against his older brother and continued to give him hickeys. There was little Dean could do but lie back and suffer, the simple gesture of affection had begun to torment him as his cock rose to the occasion.

"Please master, what is your will?" Dean asked, his voice strained.

It gave Sam a thrill to hear his brother so eager to serve. "Do you remember the terms of your contract?"

"I do sir."

"Didn't the contract specify the role of the slave when his master wakes up aroused?"

"Yes, master."

Dean scooted down the bed after Sam released him, to settle his head between Sam's thighs. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever given head before but the mechanics of the act seemed simple enough and he set to work enthusiastically. Dean soon found that if he went slowly, he could swallow all of Sam's cock, until his nose was mashed up against Sam's pubic bone. He relished the taste of Sam's precum and the weight of Sam's cock filling his mouth completely. He eagerly bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head as he drew back. Before long Dean was sucking Sam like a pro as Sam murmured inarticulate encouragements. Sam's hands gripped Dean's head as he began to fuck his big brother's mouth. Within a few hard thrusts, Sam was cumming and Dean was choking as he tried to swallow the sudden outflow of seed.

"Where did you learn such skill, slave?"

"I don't know Sam, maybe I've done it before?"

This was not the answer Sam wanted to hear. He leaped out of bed, yanking Dean up by his collar and dragging him into the adjoining dungeon. He positioned Dean in front of the St. Andrew's cross so that Dean's back was to him. Sam secured Dean's arm's and legs to the cross with leather cuffs and then he crossed the dimly lit room to the rosewood cabinet. After casting his glance over the entire contents of the cabinet, he selected a black leather paddle with heart shaped studs.

Sam smacked Dean's bare ass with the paddle as hard as he could. Dean let out a yelp but immediately thanked his master and began the count. Around the twentieth slap or so Dean started pleading.

"Please sir, forgive me. I'm a filthy whore. I only want you. I will serve only you. I love you, master." Dean could barely choke out the words between slaps, as tears streamed down his face.

At Dean's heartbreaking cries for mercy, Sam felt his icy heart melt and he lovingly kissed better every welt on Dean's ass. Then Sam freed his dutiful slave, who upon his release fell upon Sam kissing his face. Dean then knelt naked at Sam's feet as if expecting further punishment.

"Am I forgiven, sir? I've learned my lesson."

Sam didn't answer his brother, he just led him back to the bed and tucked him in, then he left Dean alone to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was in the throne room reviewing his to do list with concern. As much as Sam would have liked to forget his job as leader of a demon and attend to the training of his new slave, duty called. First off on his list was to send out some of his soldiers to hunt the hunters down and dispatch of them. He was considering appointing himself and maybe some flunkies to kill Gordon. Sam had a score to settle with that bastard. Gordon had crossed the brothers Winchester for the last time, his number was up. After much deliberation he decided to get his most brutal assassin to deliver Gordon to him, he could take care of him here in the regular dungeon (as opposed to his sex dungeon).

Sam used the intercom system to call his soldiers and assigned to each their target. In the end there were only about 150 or so hunters in all of America. He made it clear that he expected full reports from each demon after the kill.

He was just about to address the second item on the list when he received an order straight from head office. Sam shook his head in disbelief. There was no way he was doing this. Sam quickly added kill the Yellow Eyed demon to the top of his list and rubbed his forehead which had begun to throb.

Azazel wanted Sam to begin a complicated chain of events that would break a large number of seals and set Lucifer free. While Sam had to admit he had certainly started to embrace his evil nature there was no way in Hell he was following this command.

Yellow Eyes was a problem, a big nasty problem. Should Sam kill the demon himself, he did have the Colt, the demon had given it to him after he wasted Jake. Was the task better suited to one of the demons, one with big dreams to raise his position in the demon hierarchy. Sam remembered the old adage, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Maybe if he got it over with now, he could be back in time to dine with Dean perhaps dine off of Dean even. He fetched the Colt, grabbed some demon henchmen and stormed out of the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean woke up after a few hours of rest he was very stiff and sore. He also found that he had woken to an empty bedroom, Sam was nowhere in sight and that relieved him a little because it took of the pressure to perform, he was still trying to get the hang of being a sex slave.

Dean got out of big canopied bed and then sat down unsure of what to do with himself. Free time wasn't really addressed in the contract, the contract had implied he wouldn't have any free time. He detested idleness so he left the bed to study the room. There was a big oak wardrobe filled with simple clothes mostly jeans, flannel shirts and t-shirts but he recalled that he wasn't supposed to wear clothing ever unless specifically directed to. There was a massive bookcase that was overflowing with books but Dean had never been much of a reader or at least that was the conclusion he reached when he found he had no desire to read any of the books.

Bored Dean walked to the floor length mirror on the far side of the room. He stood and took stock of his injuries. There were dark purple bruises all over his body from the hickeys Sam had given him and his ass was varying shades of red interspersed with dark bruises and raised welts. He had been well and truly marked, there was no doubt as to whom he belonged.

Having exhausted the possibilities of the bedroom, Dean moved into the adjoining dungeon. Though the room was dark, lit by only a few candles he was able make out the horse and St. Andrews cross, both of which he was now intimately acquainted with as well as a whipping post, a revolving St. Andrew's cross and some shackles on the wall. There was also a sort of archway on one side of the room equipped with various hooks and rings that he supposed was intended for bondage and suspension. Steeling himself for what he might find, Dean confronted the rosewood cabinet. Inside there were paddles, canes, floggers, whips, riding crops and anything else you could beat a person with. He was disconcerted to find that the sight of these instruments of torture excited him a bit and he remembered how despite the burning sensation he had reveled in the stinging slap of the paddle. There were also drawers metal nipple clamps, rubber cock rings, vibrating gloves and sharp knives. The cupboard at the bottom of the cabinet revealed an extensive array of lubes and oils along with dildos and butt plugs of alarming porportions. There's no way that huge black one would ever fit inside me, he thought. Dean closed the cabinet satisfied that he now knew more of what lay in store for him at Sam's hands.

Dean was unsure about leaving the two rooms, he didn't have any clothes and he wasn't sure he was allowed, but he figured he would have to find the bathroom sooner or later and there had to a be a television somewhere. He walked back into the bedroom, took a deep breath and opened the door.

As Dean walked through the stone hallways he found that the silence of the house unnerved him a little, it was like a huge masouleum. He continued to explore the monster of a mansion and never once encountered another person, he did however locate the bathroom and a room with a huge flat screen TV. After relieving his bladder, Dean settled on the ridiculous velvet couch to watch some cartoons.

It was hours before Sam reappeared and Dean was quite hungry (although he had found the kitchen, he didn't want to be punished for taking food without asking) but the minute he saw Sam's face he decided not ask about dinner. There were flecks of blood on Sam's cheek, his jaw was set and his face was rigid and angry. Dean didn't ask where Sam had been either, he just waited for instruction. Sam said nothing, his face softened and he kissed Dean's forehead and then began preparing dinner in silence, his face having returned to being inscrutable.


	11. Chapter 11

The days passed quickly for Dean, rapidly become weeks and months. For the most part he was happy with Sam, very happy. Dean spent the bulk of his days finding ways to amuse himself when Sam was working. Dean didn't know what Sam did but it seemed illicit, sinister even. Sam seemed to have a lot of dangerous looking people that lived in and around his house that took orders from him. Sam often referred to these people as demons, they looked normal enough though harsher and crueler than your average Joe. Perhaps, demon was the name of Sam's gang or crime empire or whatever.

Sometimes Dean feared Sam, really feared him, like this time when one of Sam's lackeys dragged this angry black man into the house and Dean spent days listening to the man scream in agony in the basement. He had heard that the man's name was Gordon and he was a hunter of some sort. Sam had something personal against the man, but he never did hear what it was. Some days later the screams stopped and Dean saw some "demons" carrying a sack outside that was about the size of a person.

There were other times when Sam was very tender with Dean, when he would pull Dean to him and kiss him softly, make love to him gently. While Dean did love the tender moments he found he did enjoy the darker side of Sam's love, when the whip fell hard and fast against his back as he moaned against the whipping post. Sometimes Dean deliberately disobeyed his master and mouthed off just to earn punishment.

Dean found that he spent a lot time in the gym when Sam was busy with his work whatever that might be. In addition to working out on the machines, Dean practiced weapons training and discovered much to his surprise that he was an expert with most any weapon, which raised serious questions about his life he couldn't remember, before he was Sam's slave and lover. However, for the most part Dean was content being a kept boy and a sex slave.

There was one day that bothered Dean and shook him out of his complacency. He had been in the great hall, curled up at his master's feet clad only his leather collar as he did sometimes when he was bored. That day he had also been wearing a leash that Sam held as he stroked Dean's hair absentmindedly. Unexpectedly an older stocky man with a beard and a baseball cap had burst into the mansion furiously. Sam looked up, in what Dean was startled to see, was mild alarm.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked through gritted teeth as if he was being polite only because he had to.

"What the Hell, Sam! What the Hell have you done your brother! Look at him curled up at your feet like a puppy, that's just not right!"

Dean had been very confused by this exchange, he had noticed that sometimes during sex, Sam called him his brother, but Dean had assumed it was some sort of kink like calling someone daddy during sex. Dean had went along with the whole brother kink thing, even called Sam his baby brother back, because he believed that there was no way it could be true, they were way too different. Dean just didn't believe the old man, Bobby, there was no way they could be brothers. All the same something else bothered him, he had the nagging feeling he'd seen this Bobby person before after all the man seemed to know him.

"Sam you need to stop and think about Dean's needs. Do you really think he's happy, enslaved by your magic? You can't keep him under enchantment forever," Bobby continued.

"Shut up, Bobby! You can't talk me out of this. I waited so long and now I have him just like I want him. I won't give him up."

Dean's head was spinning, magic there was no such thing as magic and he felt he needed to interject, they had no right to talk about him as if he wasn't there. "Listen up, buddy, Bobby, whoever you are. I'll make my own decisions and I like things the way they are. You need to go. I'm staying right here with Sam. I'm happy. Leave us alone."

The poor old man looked somewhat shocked and then his face hardened with resolve. He looked as if he were about to make some threats but Sam cut him off.

"You heard him, Bobby. He's happy here. You can't force me to let him go, because we're like family and you could never hurt me, so just what were you planning to do?"

Bobby said nothing. He glared at them both, turned on his heel and left. He was almost out the doors when he shouted back, "This ain't over!"

After that Sam had beefed up the mansion's security. Now there were always "demon" guards standing watch, ready to unleash the dogs.

Try as he might, Dean couldn't make sense of that day, as near as he could figure Bobby must be crazy. Dean certainly knew better than to ask Sam to explain it, those kind of questions about his past and their relationship were never welcome. He had done the only thing he could do and teased Sam until he dragged him off to bed for a quick fuck. He didn't forget the day though and it continued to unsettle him. Eventually Dean found it was best just to try and ignore it, nothing was ever going to change.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell wears off....

One day everything did change and not for the better. Sam had woken before Dean and slipped into the shower. He was singing to himself and imagining new and exciting ways of fucking and sexually torturing Dean. He was completely oblivious to the trouble brewing in the other room.

Dean awoke with a start. He was confused. He was naked except for a thick leather collar which had a length of rope attached to its ring, securing him to one of the posts of a large four poster bed. Dean's ass was extremely sore, reaching down to feel it, he felt angry welts and bruises and it felt like he had been sitting on a long blunt object without lubrication. Based on his injuries and his attire, Dean had no choice but to conclude he was someone's sex slave, likely a man or maybe a really kinky girl that liked pegging. He frantically searched the room for a weapon within reach, but found none. There was nothing to do but wait.

Sam turned off the shower, dried himself off a little and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shouted cheerfully into the next room, "Slave, I'm going to beat your ass raw and then fuck you senseless for your insolence to me yesterday." He opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom and knew instantly something was wrong.

Whatever Dean had expected it certainly wasn't a nearly naked Sam talking about beating and then fucking him. His eyes widened in horror, then anger took over. "What the fuck is going on here, Sam? You're keeping your big brother as a sex slave now? Why the Hell can't I remember anything?"

Sam was in shock, Dean was himself again, this couldn't be happening. There was no reasonable explanation for the situation he found himself in. He didn't know what to do but there was one thing he was certain of, he was not going to explain they're situation if he could avoid it. He walked up to Dean and punched him hard to knock him out. Then he slung Dean over his shoulder and shackled him to the wall in the regular dungeon and ran to the library, still wearing only his towel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean came too again he was in a dark room cuffed to a wall, it was clearly a dungeon and it didn't look like it was the sexy kind. He relaxed a little, glad that his brother wasn't likely to rush in and rape him. God, the situation was disturbing somehow Sam had been using him as a sex slave and he had been okay with it or something. Sam had seemed quite shocked that Dean wasn't eager to be beaten and fucked by his little brother. It must have been some kind of spell or something. Why had Sam wanted to do that to him? Sam had never seemed to show that kind of inclination before. Dean was aware of his allure and magnetism, but he didn't think that was enough to make his little brother want to bone him. Maybe Sam was possessed, but that didn't really fly either, because if Sam was possessed by some demon it wouldn't have cared if the sex was consensual. Dean cursed his memory for failing him. He settled down to wait, Sam wouldn't keep him locked up forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walls of the library were empty and every single book was strewn chaotically about the room. In his panic, Sam had had a very difficult time finding the book he needed. Finally he found it, "Tricks from the desk of the Marquis de Sade" and he hurriedly flipped through the pages looking for the spell. He found the spell and noticed some fine print at the bottom of the page. "Please note, this spell will last only eight months before wearing off. After the spell has worn off it cannot be cast again until a week has passed."

A week what the Hell was he supposed to do with a pissed off Dean for a week? Keep him in the dungeon the whole time? Sam was already starting to go into a kind of withdrawal, he got very anxious if he didn't seduce Dean at least once a day. He was sweating and trembling, his toe tapping nervously on the floor, what he really needed was a good fuck with Dean to get his mind off of this. Did he dare to take his older brother by force? He wasn't sure he could live with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean really does want this, or does he? In any case, he's conflicted.

Dean had been locked in the dungeon for two days. He had been given a bucket for his business and simple meals a few times a day without utensils to further prevent him from freeing himself. He was beginning to think that Sam would never come around and he might well be locked in here forever. He could picture it in the traditional movie fashion, crazy old Dean locked up in a dungeon with a long white beard and tally marks of the days painted on the wall in blood. He was no closer to understanding why Sammy would be using him as a sex slave either unless Sam had simply gone dark-side and developed taboo and exotic tastes, like incest. Things were not looking good.

The door to the dungeon swung open, Dean tried to shield his eyes as he was no longer used to the light, having passed two days in unending gloom. Sam strode in and he didn't look good he looked wane, pale and desperate. He also had his "let's talk" face on. Well this was going to be awkward.

"Please tell me you're possessed or something, that this isn't you, that you don't really want to bang your older brother." Dean said, disgusted with the whole situation.

"I'd like to, believe me I would but the truth is really a lot more mundane."

"I'm not sure I really want to hear this Sam."

"I need to tell you Dean. I've kept this secret for way too long. You know I didn't really know very many other people growing up, just you. Dad was always gone and we were always moving before I got a chance to really know people. I don't know how it started really. I don't know when my hero worship started to turn into more..."

"Stop, Sam just stop. This is really freaking me out!"

"I joined forces with the Yellow Eyed demon because I thought if I was leading the demon army I could minimize the damages, fight the system from the inside and all that. But, it didn't really go that way, I got in too deep and it changed me. I did kill the Azazel, by the way, but it was after I'd done some really terrible things and the worst was you. You came here to try and talk me out of it and I saw the opportunity to have everything I ever wanted. I cast this spell to make you more submissive, make you lose your memory, make you my slave. It was great, the happiest months of my life, but the enchantment wears off after a while..."

"I am not okay with this Sam. You totally mind raped me! And rape raped me! It's not like I really knew what was going on. I wasn't giving, what's it called..."

"Informed consent?"

"Yeah, I wasn't giving informed consent. Just go away, Sam. I can't look at you knowing what you've done."

Tears were streaming down Sam's cheeks, he had always hoped that he would never have to hear his brother reject him like this. He needed Dean's comfort not his ire. Sam walked across the room, heedless of the consequences, and pressed Dean's arms above his head and kissed him. Dean didn't appear to know how to react so Sam deepened the kiss. He could feel Dean trying to push him away, but all it amounted to was Dean thrusting into Sam's stomach. Sam broke off the kiss and looked at his brother, who just seemed stunned and confused, rather than indignant. Sam crowded him again and started kissing Dean's neck. He moved one hand to stroke Dean's flank and then rub his nipples. Dean was trying his hardest to resist, but he was a man and his dick didn't really listen to commands like stop this right the hell now, this is your brother kissing you. Just Dean was starting to get into it, Sam released him and left muttering, "I love you Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last some much needed humor is added to this angst fest.

After Sam left, a strange silent man came into the dungeon and making sure Dean was restrained moved him back into the lavish bedroom he had initially woken up in, the one he was sure was Sam's. Dean was tied to the bedpost by a length of rope attached to his collar as before, but this time it was longer so he could reach the bathroom.

Dean was still very, very confused about his feelings and the situation he found himself in. He could understand how he must have enjoyed the S/M side of his relationship with Sam when he was under the spell, he had always had inclinations in that direction. His liking a man wasn't much of a stretch either as he was pretty sure he was bisexual. What he couldn't understand was how Dean Winchester no longer under the influence of a spell could get a sexual thrill kissing his baby brother against his will. If Sam had kept kissing in Dean was pretty sure he would have caved. If it was so morally reprehensible, why did it feel so right. What was he going to do when Sam came in, because surely he would this was Sam's bedroom after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam snuck in at about midnight, but Dean was wide awake on the bed waiting for him. Sam had fervently hoped that his older brother would be asleep when he got in and he could just snuggle against him and get some guilt free sleep. It was right that he feel so guilty, he had sexually enslaved his brother and he was definitely planning to do so again.

"Sam, why did you move me back in here?"

Dean didn't sound angry, just weary, that was encouraging at least. "Look, I couldn't keep you there it was barbaric and I've done you enough wrong already. I won't make any moves on you or anything Dean. Let's just go to sleep."

Deam almost laughed, for once Sammy didn't want to talk. Now he knows how I feel, he thought. "Okay Sam, but we will talk in the morning. You can't get off that easy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean woke up, Sam was plastered to his back, his arms around Dean tightly. It was getting uncomfortable not only because Sam was holding him too tight, but Sam's erect cock was poking his ass. Dean knew his own cock would react soon and that would be very difficult to explain. He still didn't feel 100 percent okay with this, being his brother's lover.

"Uh Sam..."

Sam didn't say anything he just snuggled closer, nuzzling his nose against Dean's neck.

"Sam for God's sake, your dick is poking me in the ass. Snap out of it!"

"You're no fun."

Sam loosened his hold and sighed as Dean wriggled away.

"This really becoming a bad habit, Sam. You have to stop it. I may have been a little to harsh on you yesterday but we are talking about a mortal sin here, damnation for all eternity. The situation is pretty black and white here. Incest is wrong and you would do well to remember that."

Sam snorted in response. Sam looked like he was in a pissy mood. Dean discreetly edged further away. He had to be strong about this and maintain his position on the matter. Incest was wrong and that was that. He chanced a glance at Sam, who now appeared to contemplating something, probably how to get in my lack of pants, thought Dean. He was starting flush under all the intense attention his naked body was getting.

But Sam just left the bed morosely and put on his clothes.

"Don't I get clothes?" Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry, Dean but it's against the terms of your contract."

"There's a contract?!" Dean yelled at Sam's retreating back.

There was nothing to do in the room now that Sam, his only entertainment had left. So Dean went back to sleep. He had only slept restlessly the night before anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those rest of you that like this the next chapter or so is the last. So here's jacuzzi fun for all.

  
As he was leaving the room, Dean was surprised to see another pentacle drawn in blood on the floor of the room. He recalled the last time he had seen it when he had first woken up scared and not sure of what going on. Dean was reluctant to place any truth on that Bobby fellow's story, but there was definitely something going on here that Sam was not telling him. But as he considered his situation more closely Dean realized that if there was something untoward going on here that would wreck his happiness with Sam, he didn't want to know it. Dean pushed the suspicions from his mind and concentrated on naked jacuzzi fun with his lover.

Sam seemed extra tender and affectionate tonight. One week without me, he must have been climbing the walls, thought Dean as he eased into the hot tub. He waggled his eyebrows at Sam suggestively, "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I'm considering it. Maybe I'm just going to watch."

Dean ran his hand down his wet torso paying particular attention to his hard nipples. He reached down between his legs and leisurely started to stroke his cock, eyes closing. "But how long before you can't control yourself, before you have to get in the game," he teased.

Sam's stare was scorching his skin. Sam made a caveman sort of growl in his throat and stalked toward the hot tub like Dean was a yummy antelope and he was a hungry lion. Sam sank into the tub and kissed his brother hungrily, yanking Dean's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. Sam stroked Dean methodically, watching the pleasure on the older man's face. He would never tire of this as much as he regretted enslaving his brother he enjoyed the results too much.

Dean soon found himself maneuvered onto Sam's lap their cocks rubbing against each other as they kissed. A man could really get used to this, he thought. The rubbing was good and all but Dean needed more, he needed to feel Sam inside him. Dean rose up and impaled himself on Sam's cock and groaned, the burn of penetration turned to pleasure almost instantly. He rode Sam slow, hard and determined, like his life depended on it. Sam was thrusting up, wishing he could go deeper, wishing he never had to stop fucking Dean. They were almost at the point of mutual orgasm when Sam whispered, "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sam," Dean murmured and groaned as he shot his load into the tub. Sam didn't remove Dean from his lap for a long time, he just held him tenderly as a lover should.

Sam wished he had had the patience to win over the true Dean when he had him. Dean loved him true but it was only the enchanted Dean that loved him, the counterfeit Dean. It was too late now though, while the spell would wear off again Sam didn't think he had the strength to face his brother's rejection again, no he would stay living in his happy little dream world where he was free to make love to his big brother as many times as he wanted to and punish him a little if he were so inclined. He was damned he just knew it. If he was damned though he would make sure he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Dean was almost asleep when Sam lifted him up off his lap and into his arms. Sam carried Dean to the bedroom and tucked them both in. He wondered how he would handle it when these eight months were up. What did the future hold for the Winchester brothers?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst. Some more sex.

The rest of the week seemed to pass by quickly enough for Sam. He did not manage to convince Dean to have sex with him, but he did seem to making progress, it just wasn't fast enough to suit his needs. Every morning the two of them would wake up in an intimate position and every morning Dean seemed to allow Sam to get further in his attempt to seduce him. Sam wasn't exactly sure what to make of this except perhaps Dean wasn't as against the whole incest issue as he was making out to be.

All the same, on the last day of week Sam moved ahead with his plan to re-enchant his brother. He slipped a strong sedative into Dean's evening meal and waited. About ten minutes or so after dinner, Dean was out cold and Sam carried him to the room he had prepared for the ritual. Once again he laid Dean out in the pentacle drawn in blood and performed the necessary actions for the spell.

This time Sam did not wait for his brother to wake up on his own, instead he grabbed the lube had left nearby slicked himself up and slid his cock into Dean's ass. Sam just hadn't been able to control himself after a week of being denied. It felt so good. Dean's hole was so tight it was like a vice gripping his dick. Sam started to thrust eagerly, moaning endearments.

Dean was jolted into consciousness by someone fucking his ass hard, in a kind of desperate way. It wasn't long before he realized it was Sam fucking him feverishly. It was almost as if Sam couldn't help it, like this sex was something he'd been long denied and that didn't make any sense to Dean. Dean was also disconcerted because he had no memory of how he got here, the last thing he remembered was going to bed in the big four poster after Sam had put him through the paces of the revolving St. Andrews cross. There had been nipple clamps involved and Dean had gone to bed sore but well and truly sated.

Sam was picking up the pace of the pounding and he started to roll his hips so that his dick hit Dean's prostate at just the right angle. Dean immediately got in the game and thrust his hips back in time with Sam's thrusts. Dean was now pleading for Sam to fuck him harder, faster and not to stop. It seemed to go on for hours but it was really only minutes before they slumped against each other in the throes of their orgasms.

"It's never been like that before. You seemed so desperate..." Dean said timidly, unsure how to gauge Sam's mood.

"You were...you were sick in bed for a week, mostly unconscious. It had been too long..."

"Oh. Sorry. What d'ya say, we wait five minutes and go again, this time maybe longer."

Sam groaned and slowly withdrew his dick from Dean's ass. "Come on slave. Let's adjourn to the jacuzzi, my plans for tonight include nakedness, hot water and lots of bubbles."

"Aren't I always naked?"

"No back talk unless you want to find yourself back on that St. Andrew's cross."

"And what if I do?"

"Then you would make me a very happy man. Onward, to the jacuzzi!"


	17. Chapter 17

The week before the eight months was up Sam was very careful to treat his brother gently and leave no marks as evidence of their relationship. He made sure that Dean was dressed this time when he came around and there was no indication of their sexual relationship. During the week that Dean was himself again, Dean didn't appear to remember the last time he had been himself, when Sam had made advances toward him so it was easy for Sam to pretend everything was mostly normal. Sam told Dean that he had a rare form of Alzheimer's that meant he was out of if most of the time but with short periods of lucidity and that Dean also suffered short term memory loss. Dean seemed to buy this explanation. Sam also told Dean that because of this they were on a hiatus from hunting, staying in the mansion of one of the people they had helped, who had been all to happy to loan it to them.

As the years passed Sam began to look forward to the time he spent with the real Dean. The story he told Dean ensured that Dean didn't go off and flirt with other people if they left the mansion because he felt too guilty about burdening his brother with his illness. Sometimes Sam even let them go on hunts of a sort. He would dimiss members of his demon army that he was displeased with into the wilds of America then make an example of them, by "hunting" the demons down with Dean and killing or exorcising them. It served to keep his demon army in line and Dean was all too happy to return to hunting.

Sometimes when Sam was spending time with the real Dean, he would see a strange look in Dean's eyes, something that almost looked like desire and Sam would wonder if some part of the spell had been carried over to the real Dean. Did Dean almost remember that Sam was his lover even when he was unenchanted?

Dean for his part was always shocked and horrified to hear the trouble he had caused his brother by being sick. It must be so hard on Sammy, he shouldn't have to deal with that. Dean also sometimes found himself looking at his brother with a love and longing that was beyond brotherly. Sometimes he looked at Sam as a lover and it felt very natural though he could never explain why. The way Sam looked happy but hiding a deep sadness made him look so endearing that Dean wanted to kiss Sammy, kiss his troubles away. He never did, he couldn't inflict that on his brother. Other times though he was almost sure that Sammy wanted him too as he sometimes saw the hunger in his own eyes mirrored in Sam's. It made him a little uncomfortable but he let it slide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to Sam's word Bobby never made it through the mansion's gates again. One day Sam had to leave the mansion to attend Bobby's funeral. Bobby had died peacefully of old age. It hurt Sam that he had never been able to reconcile with his old friend. He had left Dean behind, he was still enchanted and it wouldn't have made any sense to him. He even chipped in some of his vast wealth to cover the costs. There were few people in attendance due to the lack of hunters in America after Sam's army had carried out its orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam was almost an old man he found himself worrying constantly about the future. He had made provisions to handle it if he died before Dean that there would be someone to look after him and provide for him, but he was more worried about the afterlife. Sam had went to such great lengths to keep Dean with him forever it seemed unfair that they would be separated in the end. After all Sam had freed 264 demons, killed most of the hunters, led a demon army and sexually enslaved his older brother. What was Dean guilty of, carelessness for letting his sick minded baby brother enchant him? No Dean would go to Heaven and Sam would go to Hell. Every day Sam prayed, "Please God don't separate us. Let me stay with my brother. I can't bear for us to be parted. Make an exception. Please I'll do everything." Sam was sure if Dean had had a say he would have given up Heaven to stay with Sam. In the end though it was out of their hands. Sam didn't know what the future had in store for the brothers, but he would make the most of every moment until then. He rarely touched Dean in anger now, he was too happy to have him near, if only for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Sorry the ending's a bit of downer, but my fic Vegas Paradise: Tasting the Forbidden is a lot lighter. In the end, I just couldn't find a good excuse for real Dean to stay with an evil Sam in charge of a demon army. Sorry. I went with what my bff calls a sweet-bitter ending (it's like a bitter-sweet ending, but a little more weighted to sweet). Let me know what you think by tossing me a comment. You might convince me to write a new Supernatural fic, but I make no promises. I appreciate you sticking with this fic and a special thanks to all those who left kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at slash so go easy, reposting this from the Sam/Dean Slash Archive. Expect more sex and a master/slave relationship in the following chapters. I'm just trying to fulfill my own fantasy of a naked Dean curled up at my feet awaiting commands. Enjoy!


End file.
